


Love Actually(Twelfth Night Edition) - by AnysCake

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Twelfth Night
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: SUMMARY: Different scenarios for different pairings. AU: xProtagonist imagines





	1. Loving Mistake(Fabian/Olivia)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This happened after I saw 12th Night again. Awesome. 
> 
> A/N 2: Most are crack-pairs, so bear with me, especially my OTP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Post-drama. Olivia is friend-zoning another person. Does this mean she’s in love with someone else? And exactly who is it? Olivia/Fabian pre-pre-relationship

  

Olivia sighed when she entered her room, slamming the door. Brilliant, since Maria and Toby’s wedding was yesterday, Malvolio and Toby, along with Andrew and Fabian, were bickering like barmen all over again. It was all like what happened before she and Sebastian met each other, and accidentally fell in love. 

  That wasn’t the first time she felt regret in her relationship. Feste was making a racket next door, to Viola, since said person and Orsino had to plan out their wedding and whatnot. It felt like everyone around her was having a happy relationship, and she was starting to be pining for someone again. 

  To be frank, it was ridiculous. 

 

  “I’m totally done with those three.” she was about to say something when all of a sudden, her door was knocked upon and Fabian entered, completely irked. “Fine, the scheme was awesome, and does your steward have to bring that up every single time?” 

  Olivia shook her head. True, Malvolio and her had been giving each other the silent treatment ever since it was revealed that Maria was the master-mind behind all the drama that happened pre-Viola/Orsino and pre-Olivia/Sebastian. 

  “I told him to drop it, and apparently it’s his choice to listen or not.” the female said back, looking past Fabian towards the door. 

  There was a silence, when all of a sudden, another racket happened next door. 

 

  Viola and Orsino were trying to chat about possible marriages when Maria entered with a flourish. Orsino rolled his eyes. Dramatics and women. 

  “Now what?” he asked the stewardess, and said stewardess beamed. 

  “You’ll never guess what, Olivia is friend-zoning another person.” she was about to burst with excitement, “it’s just like Feste said, the drama continues…” 

  Viola looked up. 

 

  “No more schemes, please.” she said back, “we’re not sure if whomever she actually loves loves her back.” 

 

ooooooo 

 

  All that happened way before Viola and Orsino got married and moved away. Olivia had to admit, she liked Orsino’s company, and she was already used to it by the time they moved away. 

  Andrew, Fabian, Toby, and Maria decided to stay for some time longer before the latter two decided to leave, and maybe live together near a bar, that is, if one asks Toby. Maria just rolled her eyes at him when he said that. 

  The gathering was almost over when Maria pulled Olivia to the shadows and looked hard at her. 

 

  “OK, how come you’re friend-zoning Sebastian all of a sudden?” she asked. Olivia thought it sounded more like an excited form of interrogation. 

  She looked hard at the other woman. “None of your business, Maria, and don’t you dare to write something to whomever it is,” she said back, sneaking a look past Maria’s shoulder at Fabian and Andrew, the former cracking up at whatever the latter was saying, with Toby smiling fondly at them. 

  Olivia wanted to smile at their exchange. She never expected them to be so close. 

 

  “Also,” she tore herself from the stewardess, “can’t you see? Everyone’s friend-zoned until I tell them about loving them.” 

  That was safe! Olivia mentally face-palmed herself as she got back to the dinner table, with Toby and his companions not even noticing. No, the answer she gave Maria was NOT safe. That woman could see through everyone, and if not, can you explain how she knew about Malvolio having a crush on Olivia herself?! 

  Trying to watch the three act childish and distract herself, Olivia couldn’t believe it. Fabian, of all people? 

 

  “And allllso, is it true that you and Sebastian are now only best friends?” slurred Toby to her, before she could tore herself from her impossible thoughts. 

  Malvolio and Fabian, along with Andrew, all looked up. The latter one stunned, along with the former one. Of course, Fabian wasn’t concerned. 

  “Really? Why?” 

  Olivia flushed. 

 

  “Why not?” 

  There was another silence before Toby broke it. 

  “Ooooh, so Olivia’s now pining for someone eeeeeeeelse!” he cried, slamming his cocktail glass on the table, “CALL FESTE, THIS IS AN OCCASION!” 

  Was it fortunate that Olivia gave the actor a break. 

 

  “NO calling Feste, he’s off-duty.” she stood up and snapped. 

  Of course it was just like everyone, except for Malvolio and Fabian, to see it in the wrong way. 

  Andrew was stunned, almost upset, which was comical, to say the least. 

  “ _Feste_?” the knight refused to believe it. 

 

  Toby’s reaction was even more dramatic. 

  “HOLY MACARONIS, OLIVIA, YOU AND FESTE?” he hollered, and mentioned person rubbed her temples because of a headache. That was the downside of being with Toby; and to think Andrew and Fabian were the same… “THAT IS EVEN _MORE_ OF AN OCCASSION! SOUND THE MUSIC, DECK THE CARDS!” 

  Olivia didn’t want to know why was Toby her uncle. 

 

  “NOT Feste nor anyone!” she yelled. That was just her luck. And also, why Fabian? That was absurd, even more so than the prank they put on Malvolio. 

 

oooooooo 

 

  Just because Toby couldn’t keep his big mouth shut, Olivia was having trouble trusting anyone. And they were interrogating Feste, who didn’t know whatsoever about what they were talking about. The misunderstanding happened a day ago, and Toby was still talking about it with his cronies, Fabian and Andrew, with the latter of the two upset, and the former of the two disbelieving. 

  Viola was the only one who understood, at least a little bit of what was going on. She had a crush on Orsino all the way till she and Sebastian reunited, and Olivia didn’t want to believe in what her heart was telling her. She was in love with one of her servants; and she couldn’t just deny the reality of the situation. 

  That was what happened during breakfast, though. 

 

  “So who d’you love this time?” asked Viola. She wasn’t angry, just interested. 

  Olivia ignored her and continued writing whatever she was writing on her parchment. She didn’t want Sebastian to think that she didn’t love him. She really made the decision because she used to have a crush on Viola herself. Now that was why they were like sisters already. 

  Looking up, she snapped, “why d’you have to know? If I say it, Maria wouldn’t hesitate on telling that person.” 

 Her eyes landed on Fabian again when she said that. 

 

  “And I have no idea if he has the same feelings as I do, what if not?” she looked at Viola again. 

  Unbeknownst to them, Toby and his companions were talking about the same thing, that is, until Malvolio told them to let the matter drop. Toby looked up at that remark. 

 

  “No, sorry to break it to you, she isn’t saying she loves you.” he snapped, and Fabian elbowed him, with him jumping a little bit, “whomever it is, we’ll be finding out, sooner or later.” 

  And with hope against hope, it was more possibly the latter. 

 

oOo 

 

End 1st chap


	2. The Wind and the Rain(Feste/Olivia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Pre-drama to AU. Olivia’s brother never died and Feste and Olivia are best of friends, but the former feels more than that to her. What’ll happen when Olivia hears Feste’s song at night? Things are about to get a spark. Feste/Olivia pre-pre-relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know, but whenever I think of Feste’s song, I want him and Olivia to be together. Maybe even forming a threesome with Fabian, since Fabian/Olivia is my crack OTP?

  

The raining season always made Olivia upset about her father’s death. It was an illness and both her and her brother, Orson, were still in mourning. It hit Olivia hard,  since she and their father were closer than normal. She was glad that Orson was still with her, though. 

  That evening wasn’t as eventful as she expected, that is, because what happened. It would either haunt her forever, or maybe even surprise her on how she might feel. It was all because of a song. 

 

  “Y’know that whatever happens, we have to deal with it together?” Olivia knew she was being unreasonable, but Orson was just as upset as she was; and she couldn’t help her thoughts, when Orson spoke, looking out into the rain when she did her best to feign a neutral expression. 

  Olivia nodded. Sure, she knew. Malvolio and the others were off-duty, since it was time for curfew. 

  “ _… with a hey, ho, the wind… and the rain…_ ” Feste. Why wasn’t he indoors? 

 

  Feste was one of the entertainers Olivia’s father hired way before he died, and they were close. 

  Olivia’s eyes snapped open, so did Orson. The latter smiled a little bit. 

  “Oh that jester…” he said quietly, smiling to himself. If it wasn’t of Feste, Olivia and Orson would’ve had way too much difficulty on coping with their father’s death. 

  Olivia was concerned. 

 

  “Why’s he outdoors?” she didn’t even disguise her concern. Olivia and Feste became close ever since that event, and Orson couldn’t help but think of trivial matters whenever they were together. It was all too much like a play of William Shakespeare’s, and Orson didn’t dare tell his sister. “It’s raining and I’m concerned about him.” 

  Looking out of the window, Olivia could hardly even see the entertainer. True, their father’s death hit Feste pretty hard as well. 

  Orson smiled outright this time. “You’re concerned, sis?” he asked, grinning with mirth now, and Olivia’s eyes widened. “What’d Malvolio say to this? And Maria? Y’know they’re not trustworthy, don’t you?” 

 

  Olivia glared. Sometimes she wanted to be empathetic to her followers, like Malvolio, Toby, and Fabian, but her brother, and Maria, will always think the impossible. 

  “Whatever you’re thinking of, I don’t want anyone out there in such a weather like this.” she snapped, making a beeline to the door, “whatever happens, the last thing I want is Feste to be like him.” 

  Orson smiled to himself as his sister rushed out of there. 

 

  Something was ablaze and she was too deep in her mourning to know. He’ll be making sure she realizes it tomorrow. 

 

oOo 

 

End 2nd chap 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, Orson is my OC, and Olivia’s brother, since it wasn’t mentioned what said brother was called, so I named him Orson : ) 
> 
> A/N 3: Even though I’m not sure if it’s canon, but Olivia’s father died of some kind of illness in this story, and sure, she won’t stand for it if Feste suffers the same! Also, trust Orson to make this into some cheesy romance start, which it does look like it. 
> 
> Chapter review: So Olivia doesn’t want Feste to get ill because of the cold outside. That’s what friends are for, caring for each other, isn’t it? And sure, Orson thinks there’s something else between Feste and his sister. Trust him to think that friendship will always bloom into love… or will it? >: D


	3. To Be(Loved) Or Not to Be... (Orsino/Olivia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Pre-drama to AU where Olivia’s brother never died. Feste and Fabian play matchmaker for Orsino and Olivia, but things kind of backfires when THEY get together and sparks fly. Implied Feste/Fabian with pre-relationship Orsino/Olivia

(Fabian POV) 

 

  It was during breakfast when I heard the news. Orsino, the duke of Illyria, was deep in love with Olivia, my current boss, since her father, my original boss, passed way not long ago. It was ironic, to think about it. Olivia never really thought about love or anything similar to it until she actually saw Feste, her father’s hired entertainer, skipping curfew and out in a rainy day when it was freezing. She was a kind-hearted woman, to say the least, and I didn’t hear about it until way weeks later, said to me by her brother, Orson, who’s also my current manager. 

  Orson was way more enthusiastic than Olivia, of course, especially when their father perished not long ago, and he was thrilled to see that his sister was loving someone again. Which literally meant that she was opening up and moving on, at last. 

 

  “… and isn’t it ironic? He doesn’t know, Olivia and him are friends, sure, but she loves another.” he was saying, as I read whatever Olivia wrote to me about setting up whatever she needed. Who was this date of hers, and why? 

  “OK, so who is she seeing in reality this time?” I asked. Orson was about to reply when the door crashed open and in came Toby and Andrew, followed by Feste. I sighed in exasperati0n. They’ll never spare us any time. 

  Toby was way delighted, as usual. 

 

  “DECK THE CARDS, PEOPLE!” he yelled, taking a swig from his brandy bottle, “haha, hallo again, signor Fabian, and signor Orson! My niece is in love again, y’say?” 

  Andrew and I just stared, and Feste mouthed, “that can’t be, can it?” 

  I nodded. 

 

  “RIIIIIIIIIGHT!” yelled Toby again, “make sure Olivia gets to meet Orsino as soon as possible, they’re having lunch together, aren’t they?” 

  I nodded again. “Yes, and please, Tobs, don’t embarrass her.” I pleaded. Him and his drinking partner/best friend, Andrew, always made a racket whenever they went drinking; and to add Feste, the actor that was hired by Olivia and Orson’s father into the mix, things will never go well, especially when the siblings were still in mourning. 

 

oooooo 

 

(Orson POV) 

 

  Olivia and Orsino meeting was a beginning when coming to the recent death of our father. Fabian was skeptical, as expected, and I needed supporters, not only Orsino’s own minion Curio. Said minion was chatting up a storm with Fabian and Feste, who was sneaking looks at Olivia, with Orsino oblivious. Frankly, I don’t know where Olivia got the idea that Feste wasn’t interested in her. 

  “… are they really getting together?” Fabian was asking, and I smiled at them.

  “Sure they are, and Feste and Fabian, I’m trusting you two to observe them as closely as possible, and if you want any aid from Maria, you’re welcome to ask her.” I said back. Maria, who was Olivia’s stewardess, and Malvolio’s so-called nemesis, since that was what Fabian had said, was the expert on spying on people. 

  Feste looked excited at Fabian and said person nodded. 

 

  “OK.” he said back, and Feste beamed, “OF COURSE, ORSON!” 

  I nodded and made a beeline to go to Orsino and Olivia, who seemed to be hitting it off fine. Smiling to myself, I can only presume that she was opening up again. 

 

 

(No one POV) 

 

  The thing about Olivia was that she always used the garden as a sanctuary, maybe because she and Orson always made mischief there whenever their parents weren’t looking. Therefore, it wasn’t a surprise when Orson was extremely close to Feste and gave Olivia the silent treatment for almost a m0nth when said person and Feste had an argument about something trivial. Love, again. Feste shouldn’t’ve even mentioned about Olivia being with Fabian of all people — that’s just impossible. 

  What else was impossible was that Fabian and Feste were now already at the garden and so were Olivia and Orsino. The former looked indifferent and the latter looked love-struck. 

 

  Hiding behind one of Feste’s favorite hiding places, said person smirked. 

  “What did Orson tell you?” he whispered, and Fabian raised a hand. 

  “OK, tell me, why does it mean they love each other when they’re in a gard —” 

  Feste interrupted, “the garden used to be her sanctuary. Strange that Orson didn’t tell you.” 

 

  Fabian didn’t know what he just felt when Feste mentioned Orson. It was obvious they were close, and that shouldn’t be a surprise. 

  Sighing and trying to ignore the strange feeling, he peeked over the branches and saw Olivia and Orsino, walking their way. Grabbing the shorter man, Feste and Fabian got down and peeked over the trunk of the tree. 

  So Orson was right to presume that Olivia was opening up again. 

 

  “… glad to see you and Orson are dealing with this together. Sorry if it sounded insensitive, but Curio and I have to give our condolescence.” said Orsino quietly, and Fabian smiled a little bit. 

  Fortunately, Olivia didn’t really take any offense. 

  “No offense taken,” she said back, “this place used to be my sanctuary, and this was the place where Orson and I used to be all the time when we were younger.” 

  The two sneaks behind the tree exchanged a glance. 

 

  “When…” 

  Feste smirked again. Since now. Olivia was sure opening up more and more, and Orson’s matchmaking was being a success. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I’m like super lazy, this is over for now, so expect edits!


	4. Winter-Holiday Hijinks(Fabian/Olivia, Mark Rylance/James Garnon)(Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: RPF time! Stephen Fry is hosting the annual Winter-holiday celebrations and Mark Rylance is far from impressed. And how come it has to do with confessions and stuff? Trust Paul, Colin, Roger, and Peter to make fun of him like that. AU where Roger Lloyd Pack never perished because him and Colin should most definitely be best pals in reality as well! Major James Garnon/Mark Rylance with background!Peter Hamilton Dyer/Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi/Angus Wright

(2018) 

 

  To Mark Rylance, every single Dec 24 evening was similar to what his Twelfth Night character would deal with every single day. Fortunately he wasn’t Olivia in reality, otherwise it’ll be beyond him as to how he could survive the noise and the dancing and the music. 

  This year, fellow actor Stephen Fry was hosting the annual celebration, and things were already escalating quickly. Colin Hurley, Roger Lloyd Pack, and Paul Chahidi were half-listening to Hugh Laurie banging on the piano, absolutely botching up one of Stephen’s favorite Wagner pieces, with said person not even caring. On the other hand, the noise was getting crazy. 

 

  Stephen had finally given up flirting with Roger and Peter Hamilton Dyer, who was shouting song lyrics with Colin and not even looking at Stephen himself. Mark shook his head. If he was Stephen then he’d make whomever that made the most noise just go to the kitchen and do the dishes. 

  At another corner, Johnny Flynn, Sam Barnett, Alan Davies, Elliott Spencer, and Jimmy Carr were trying to watch a movie, but was getting distracted on account of the table dancing that started around an hour ago, because Colin had too much cake, along with too much champagne and brandy, which was totally in character for Sir Toby but completely out of character for himself. 

  Shaking his head again, Mark tried to go upstairs but was blocked by another one of Stephen’s cronies — Mark Carwardine, the infamous conservationist. 

 

  “What have we heeeeeeeeere, Mr. Rylance?” he asked, holding a glass of cocktail and half-tripping down the stairs. Carwardine was even more intoxicated than Colin, to say the truth. 

  Rylance glared. “I thought there’s no one upstairs,” he said back, taking a small sip of his own cocktail Peter made him make. He made a mental note to go altogether Twelfth Night on his fellow actor as soon as everyone is back to their sober selves. 

 Carwardine giggled and another person got out of one of the rooms and collapsed onto the floor. 

 

  “HAHAHAHAHA what’s going on with you and Stephen?” that person asked, struggling to get up. Rylance shook his head. Whatever. 

  “I thought you’d like to be downstairs?” he tried asking again, and Carwardine stumbled down the stairs, just in time to be caught by Stephen, who was laughing his head off because of something he just a) heard, or b) said, or c) saw, on account of Peter and Colin were getting way touchy-feely with each other to be comfortable. 

  Sighing, Mark went to the bar area in order to refill his glass when Peter and Colin zoomed past him, chasing each other like kids. 

 

  That was strange. He could’ve sworn they were still dancing like a married couple on the table. 

  Going back to the living room after filling his glass, he saw that James Garnon was also half-asleep, just like how Mark Carwardine’s mystery date had been. Fair enough, everyone’s been drinking to excess and acting out of impulse, which kind of explained why Peter and Colin were now slumped on each other like each other’s personal plush. On the ground, that is. 

  Smiling to himself, Mark moved over to the couch. 

 

  “What time is it?” asked James, without even noticing that it was Mark instead of Stephen or anyone else in said person’s league. 

  Mark checked his watch. Almost midnight, which was the time of the craziest celebration ever. No one was getting presents this year, especially Colin. Roger was already asleep next to James, though, and unfazed by the noise Hugh was making on the piano, after taking a swig of cocktail from his glass that he didn’t even notice was empty already. 

  “Time goes slower than snails here,” he said back. 

  All of a sudden, Stephen and Carwardine fell on the couch, laughing their heads off and nearly knocked the original occupants off. 

 

  Roger’s eyes popped open and James gulped. 

  “OY!” he cried. 

  Mark stood up. Better get him and James into one of the rooms that’d give them somewhere to sleep off the booze. 

  Stephen, Carwardine, and Roger didn’t even notice them slinking off. 

 

oooooo 

 

  Mark didn’t even notice that they were already on the second floor and in the corridors, surronded by rooms, until Paul and Angus bursted out of one, both laughing very hard. This was headache-inducing, that is, everyone’s questionable antics. Angus was new to their gang, that is, when Roger wasn’t available for one of their rehearsals. Since then, Angus and Paul had been best of friends, and, if Mark remembered correctly, they were in a relationship, since Colin and Peter were in one, and so forth. 

  “What is it with you two?” taking another sip of his cocktail, he asked, sighing in exasperation. The noise was getting too much to bear. 

  “Sorry, sorry!” cried Angus, and Paul shrieked, “you should’ve seen them!” 

 

  Stumbling inside one of the rooms, the other two — Mark and James, that is — collapsed into one of the beds. 

  “What just happened with Peter and Colin?” after a moment of silence, asked James, to no one in particular. 

  That was when Mark realized that even though he himself was a bit tipsy, everyone else was way out of it. 

 

  “You should stop drinking those margaritas, signor.” he mumbled. James rolled over and smiled at him. 

  “Definitely.” 

  That was when they heard stairs being trod upon and more chattering. Most definitely Colin and Peter, since they were singing one of Twelfth Night’s songs. 

 

  Mark smiled at the memories. He had to admit, Colin and Peter were perfect for each other. 

  “Like Peter and Colin, I’ve loved you since the beginning.” after taking a swig of cocktail, Mark declared to James, and said person pulled him into a kiss. It was supposed to be sweet, but this was more like intoxication than actual sweetness. 

  That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  Mark and James woke up tangled in each others arms and the former didn’t care. Thank goodness they were in a room, and whatever happened the night previously, he didn’t really want to know, especially if the results were way too… well… y’know. 

  The house was quiet when he woke up and it was a miracle, since Stephen must’ve sent everyone home by then, and he and James spent the night there, unbeknownst to anyone else, that is, if Colin and Peter, along with Paul, didn’t barge in as soon as James’s eyes fluttered. 

 

  “I’m tellin’ ya, no ONE must know about that, so it’s only known amongst us!” Peter and Colin were obviously the leaders of the small group when they barged in, and that’s why the former was the one making the announcement. 

  Mark squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t have a mega-huge headache, thankfully, since he was the only one watching his cocktail consumption; but still, Peter talking in a loud voice wasn’t something to be looking forward to, even when you didn’t have such a hangover. 

  “Can you guys leave, PLEASE?” next to him, James covered his eyes with an arm and rolled away from the new-comers. 

  Paul smirked. 

 

  “They heard you, and I have to admit, it was sweet.” he said back, and Mark’s insides cringed.

  Sure, he remembered what happened last night, before falling asleep. 

  “What happened last night?” mumbled James, and Mark actually cringed hard at the question. 

 

  The thing was, he remembered. And Peter and Colin will most definitely be using it to their own advantages. 

 

 

  Downstairs was a mess; in fact, saying that it was a mess downstairs was an understatement. Paper and presents were scattered everywhere, and of course, clothes were everywhere. Mark didn’t want to know what happened at the living room during the time when he and James were inside one of the rooms, either kissing each other’s souls out or sleeping off the booze in each others arms. 

  All of a sudden, Stephen got out of the kitchen, along with Angus, who was serving breakfast to everyone and smirking because James and Mark were still close to each other. 

  They immediately tore away and slinked away. 

 

  Mark sighed in exasperation. Do they have to tell everyone in their group? 

  “D’you have to let the world know?” sitting down and grabbing one of the coffees Angus set down, he asked, looking at Peter. Said person beamed at him. 

  “The world doesn’t have to know, if they don’t want to.” the fellow actor said back, and  Colin added, “by the way, you and James are adorable together.” 

 

  Mark blushed. He remembered the embarrassment Paul and his cronies made him feel when he congratulated James on getting one of the biggest roles in Shakespeare’s fantasy works. 

  Maybe he shouldn’t have. 

  “The congratulations was between… well… friends, then,” he explained, taking another swig of coffee and trying to ignore Peter’s smirk. 

 

  “Riiiiiiight, everyone knows you and him are in love!” cried Angus, skipping out of the kitchen this time. 

  Mark cringed. If this was how Malvolio felt, he wouldn’t trade that moment for anything. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 4


	5. The Tempest(Feste/Olivia, Peter Hamilton Dyer/Mark Rylance)(Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Stephen Fry has a crush on Mark, but Mark is head-over-heels in love with someone else… Oh, no. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A commission by Ravenevermore: ‘Exactly what’ll happen when something 12th Night(well, almost) happens when Stephen actually does have a crush on Mark, while Mark is in love with Peter Hamilton Dyer? Kind of a rewrite of your story of Extreme Obsession.’

(2013) 

 

 

  No matter how hard Stephen Fry tried to deny it, he couldn’t lie that he didn’t have feelings for Mark Rylance, the leader of the Tim Carroll directed productions of _Twelfth Night_ and soon-t0-be-coming _Richard III_. Even though he won’t really be in _R3_ , the production of _12th Night_ was, thankfully, a mega-hit amongst the fans. 

  Mark never took credit for only himself. He praised everyone in the cast, maybe a little too much, when coming to one particular cast member — Peter Hamilton Dyer, who was multi-talented, and a part of the music group. For some reason, Peter and Mark were inseparable, just like how James Garnon was with Ben Thompson, who was another member of their cast. 

  All that was bothering Stephen when the cast joined in with the rehearsals with Tim Carroll again, this time for R3. 

 

  Mark was first, since he was playing the title protagonist, with Peter and James next to each other, with Ben on the other side of the latter. 

  “THAT WAS EPIC, BOSS!” hollered out Peter when Mark finished his scene. 

  “Heh, thanks, though,” said Mark back, flushing, and Stephen couldn’t help but feel  a jolt of jealousy of them. Of course, from the side-lines, that didn’t escape Colin Hurley and Paul Chahidi, who were, in real life as well, partners-in-crime. 

 

 

  That was exactly what they did after ambushing Stephen at the café, where Mark was hanging out with James and Ben and Tim. Peter was hanging out with Jethro and Liam, who was laughing his head off at something Jethro said. 

  “OK, so tell us, do you and Mark have something between you?” asked Colin, acting as a judge. Mark wasn’t looking and they could finally do their interrogations, since Stephen wasn’t a thespian like them. 

  Stephen looked up. 

 

  “What gave you that idea?” he asked back, and Paul elbowed Colin. 

  “Because we saw you staring at him.” he said back, as if ready for a battle of wits. “Right, everyone’s eyes were on him during his opening scene, but no one stared at him as if Oscar staring at his Alfred like how you stared at him.” 

  They both snickered when they mentioned that. True, Stephen did play Oscar Wilde in a movie about said person. 

 

  Meanwhile, the same thing was happening over at Mark’s table. 

  “So what is it between you and Peter?” grinned James. 

  Mark averted his eyes. He should’ve known that James had the second most eagle-like eyes in the cast. 

  “There’s nothing between us, and he just congratulated me on not botching the scene, that’s about it, or maybe so, heh.” he said back, rambling again. Mark flushed and forced himself not to think about what happened then. Really, how could he fall so hard for Peter of all people?! 

 

  That was how come there came some kind of alliance amongst everyone the next time Mark arrived at rehearsals. 

 

ooooooooo 

 

  Mark never expected anyone, especially Stephen, to be earlier than him, and with Paul and Colin, snickering. Quirking an eyebrow to the latter two, he entered the drama room and got to his place, flipping open his Richard III book and pretended to read. He was already familiar with the words, so all he did was skimming through. 

  That is, until Colin spoke.   
  “So you two don’t have anything between you, isn’t it?” 

 

  Stephen and Mark both looked up and exchanged a glance. The latter was indifferent, while Stephen looked away too quickly.

  “Seriously, though, never mind, not that we care.” Colin continued, and Mark looked back down. 

  “So what are you two conspiring?” 

 

  Paul elbowed Colin. “Leave it to me, if there’s anything I’ve seriously learned from Maria it’s that scene.” and with that, they snickered at Stephen again and left, with Mark shaking his head, praying that Peter and his entourage wouldn’t be here so quickly like last time. 

 

 

  Paul and Colin seemed to be scheming about something and was it fortunate Mark got notified by his spying. Sure, they were being way more 12th Night than normal, and of course, Paul and Colin were the spies, and Jethro and Ben were the conspirators. 

  “What’s going on?” asked Mark, after entering the rehearsal hall for R3. Paul and Colin exchanged a glance. 

  “Is there something?” the former asked. 

 

  The latter shrugged. “Not that I know of.” 

  Jethro and Ben were over-enthusiastic and sure, Mark wasn’t about to listen to their ramblings, that is, until Jethro poked his head out of the dressing room and said, “y’know about Stephen and you?” 

  That was when Peter and James rushed out of that place. The former seemingly distraught, with Stephen and James both shocked. 

  “NO, way.” the former said back, and James snapped, “ _YES_ WAY!” 

 

  Mark threw his book on the chair and glared at them. If they think Twelfth Night was still fun even when in reality, they were in for  a shock. 

  “Fine, before things escalate, I have to say this, and chide me immediately afterwards, will ya?” he took a deep breath and said, “I love someone else, and whomever it is, you’d better find out yourselves, because it’s most definitely not Stephen.” 

  There was a silence before Paul broke it. 

 

  “Mark, YOU?” 

  Shaking his head, Mark left. Better leave them alone to deal with the mess they started. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: The ending is way too rushed so expect edits that’ll come soon! For now, this is it.


	6. Feelings Never Told(Andrew/Olivia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Something awakened inside Olivia after Toby and Andrew’s unfortunate injury. Olivia/Andrew pre-pre-relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘OK, I couldn’t believe how Toby insulted Andrew after they both got injured. *cringe* PLEASE can you write an AU after that incident? Olivia seemed uncomfortable… *sly smirk*’ 
> 
> A/N 2: She sure did XD

  “Oh, so you _thought_?” before Olivia could react to Andrew’s request on staying with Toby even when they were both injured and completely out of their right minds, Toby snapped, stunning both Andrew and Olivia, “ _so you thought_? You really think I’d be with you, a dim-witted —” 

  Olivia finally couldn’t stand what Toby was about to say. That was just how she was like, wouldn’t stand for it when anyone close to her was insulted. She didn’t even notice her thoughts when she looked hard at Toby after said person’s rants. 

 

  “OK, OK, whatever!” she said back, quickly, “go, go, go, go, go. Fabian, get them to the infirmary!” 

  Fabian nodded and ushered them away, with Toby eyeing Andrew with sudden distaste. Olivia shot him a death glare did he finally look away. Fabian smiled to himself. Maybe Olivia did care about Andrew after all. 

  Shaking her head, Olivia followed them, despite her mind telling her to check on them later. Toby was family, but Andrew? Why did she care so much about him when it was he and the former who tried to fight Sebastian/Cesario, whomever it was, in the first place? 

 

  “… not one more peep out of you two, just… take a break, will ya?” Fabian was asking. Toby beamed at him. 

  “SUUUUURE ENOUGH!” he hollered, and Fabian shook his head. 

  “Just relax.” he adviced, before leaving at last, and the healers entered the room. 

 

  Hiding in the shadows, Olivia sighed in relief. Was it fortunate that she hired healers after knowing whatever antics Toby and Andrew could put themselves in. Again, that was the least of her worries, because she was thinking of Andrew again. 

 

~*~ 

 

  “AHAHA, so why’re you preoccupied again, madonna?” Olivia didn’t even realize that she was staring out into space at the corridors for too long until Feste’s Toby approved exclamations stunned her out of her reverie. Olivia looked hard at him. 

  Ever since she was younger, Feste and Olivia’s elder brother, Orson, were in near-brothers close. Orson was the one who supported her with whomever she wanted to get engaged with, only with his consent first, but the illness wasn’t kind to him either. He passed away before Olivia could even get out into the dating life, making her reclusive. Later on, she met Cesario, who seemed to have a twin brother, Sebastian. Having a crush on Cesario was a close call, and at the same time, Andrew and Orsino, the duke of Illyria, were both in love with her. That was a fine mess, to say the least. 

  And now, all she could think of was Andrew. 

 

  “Nothing.” she said back, looking hard at the jester. “Aren’t you with Fabian and his cronies?” 

  “As Toby had told me, he want you to stop worrying about him, he’ll be fine, and at least he and Maria’re getting married soon. They’re dating!” he beamed, and Olivia smiled to herself. Sure, Maria and Toby had been close since forever. 

  “And I’m not surprised,” she replied, walking away from the window. She had to check on Toby and Andrew to make sure they were both as alright as they’d said. “I’ll just be checking on them, since I don’t trust Malvolio anymore. He’ll be patrolling tonight, so get to your room!” 

 

  Feste nodded and went and Olivia sighed in relief again. First things first, check on Andrew and Toby to see if they were healing good. 

 

 

  As usual, that was way easier said than done. Olivia refused to believe it. She was returning the feelings Andrew had for her, and how could she? 

  _Cesario, Cesario_ , she thought, reminding herself of that messenger. Was he good-looking, but he just might not be as family. And furthermore, they hardly really knew each other, and whatever did Cesario mean by he wasn’t what he seemed? 

  As Olivia thought, that sounded shady. 

 

  The corridors of the infirmary was way calmer than normal and Olivia nearly forgot about Cesario. It was just a crush, that much was certain. She cared about Andrew because he was one of Toby’s friends, and they were OK with each other, only not much in the romance category. 

  “And that _has_ to change.” muttered Olivia to herself, not even knowing what she just said. 

  The door was ajar and Toby and Andrew were both asleep. Olivia sighed in relief. 

 

  “Rest now,” she peeked in and said quietly, her eyes softening. Toby was really nothing like his younger brother, Olivia’s father; and to say they were brothers was like saying Toby’ll be kinder to Andrew and not use him, instead, really seeing him as a friend or so. Hah. 

  Slipping in, Olivia realized the moonlight was still streaming through, and she went over and quietly drew the curtains and turning on the night-light, glancing at Toby and Andrew’s peaceful forms. She smiled again. 

  “This is a fine mess you two got into,” she murmured, shaking her head. 

 

  Finally leaving the curtains alone and going to them, Olivia stared at them for some time longer. Sighing, she gently brushed her hand through Andrew’s tresses, hardly even noticing her own moves. 

  “This is some mischief you did,” she mumbled, shaking her head again, while staring at Andrew, who was still asleep and oblivious. “And as much as I love you, you’re the one dealing with the aftermath.” 

 

  That was safe, at least for now. And whatever she’s feeling for Andrew could be revealed way later, when she’s sure it wasn’t another crush. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: OK, this is the cheesiest thing I’ve written, and of course, no one knows other than Olivia herself on what happened!


End file.
